


Its The Cuts That Hurt

by vanityaffair



Category: None-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, M/M, Ninjas - Freeform, Rape, Samurai, Underage - Freeform, Unknown Posion, Volience, drugged, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You would suffer more from your cuts than your words."</p><p>Words that Shika would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its The Cuts That Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Its been so long that I wrote something like this,I did this alot back then but hey now its free so enjoy.:)

The wind blew hard and it whipped viciously at the high altitude and the air was a piercing cold.

There,standing on the stone concerate,was Shika.A young ninja that had was only 17 by age and was facing a bigger openent.

There infront of his vision was Fuji,a samurai that wanted to see Shika choke on his own blood when his throat was slitted.

Shika's white hair wavered in the wind and his eyes pireced through the cold air and his gloved hand was tightly clasped around a sai and in the other was another sai.

Fuji held tightly in his hand was a long kanata sword,longer than Shika's to comparision.

Shika's eyes glared and then he said in a voice full of the venom of the snake,"You are dead to me.." Fuji let out a snort and said in response to the diligent comment,"Shika...you'll suffer more with your cuts than your words."

Shika had finally made his move and with speed that surprised Fuji he had flipped into the cold air and he slashed at Fuji repeated but Fuji grabbed his hand and he had slammed him to the ground causing a slight crumble of the stone floor.

Shika hissed in pain but then he had no time to get up because then Fuji grabbed his leg and he lifted Shika off the ground but Shika had quickly kicked back causing Fuji to drop him and Shika had did a back flip and he got back on his feet and his slashed his sword into the cold air he out his sai back in its sheath,Looks like his kanata was gonna be needed.

He growled and lifted up into the air and he slashed at Fuji but Fuji blocked with his sword causing a clash and Shika held his ground even though his black boots were slowly sliding back due to samurai's strength.

Fuji growled and his green eyes slitted and he pushed back hard but Shika was stronger than he looked and managed to push him back some.

Then Shika had jumped back landed on the stone ground and he raced back towards him and his eyes slitted and he had slid between Fuji's legs and Fuji looked in surprise but he quickly turned around to see Shika's foot come in contact with his face.

Shika smirked under his mask and but then Fuji grabbed his leg but he quickly retorted fast and he spun around on his other leg kicking Fuji in the face again making him release his leg so that he could hold his bloody nose and his bruised face in pain then suddenly his great anger grew.

His eyes nearly was burning fire and he slashed his sword and it came in contact with Shika's leg but came close to his thigh and Shika hissed in pain and there was a big gashing cut bleeding on his leg.

He hissed but he quickly jumped back when Fuji had tried again and he raised his kanata and he clashed his sword with Fuji's.

Fuji growled angerily and his stomach boiled with fire and he was gonna make the little shit suffer..a painful torture of suffering.Something he would never forget.

Shika groaned and his cut was started to bleed more and he couldn't escape or back away because Fuji was bearing down him like a wild animal.

His blue eyes looked into the green slitted eyes and his eyes widdened and then Fuji had grabbed his leg and Shika lost balance and fell onto his back but he was in a odd position that was painful due to the cut on his leg.

Fuji smirked and he pulled out a dagger from his belt and Shika struggled to get free but then Fuji had grabbed his other leg and his eyes widden more.

Shika quickly grabbed his sai and he put it to Fuji's throat but Fuji put the dagger to his throat and he smirked deviously. "Shika....Like I said,You'll suffer worse from your cuts than you words."Fuji said in a deadly voice full of vile and pure evil that scared Shika then blood ran down his leg and Fuji quickly slashed on Shika's legs then up to his thighs and blood coated his thighs.

Shika hissed out in pain and his blue ocean eyes still showed ignorance and annoyance. Shika started to feel weak for some reason and then he could no longer hold up his sai and his arm felt tired and it fell back to the ground with a clatter of the blade.

Fuji softly chuckled darkly and he grabbed the sai and he trailed down and he stopped and he began to slash at Shika's pants and Shika couldn't protest due to the weak feeling he felt. He was gonna teach the little shit a lesson..a really good lesson.

Blood puddled under Shika's legs and he looked hazily towards Fuji, unable to comprehend in coherent words or see clearly like he was posioned and it felt as if his heart was gonna explode because it was beating incredibly fast.

Fuji moved Shika's legs up to hips and wrapped them around his hips and he looked down at the white haired boy whose skin was silky and the color of snow that was now covered in blood and some sweat.

Fuji looked down and he noticed Shika's young cock that was limp and..virginal. He smirked under his helmet and he grabbed it harshly in his gloved hand,Not being one bit gentle,and he gave it one rough tug and it slowly erected and its tips was dripping with pre-cum and it was spear headed and he chuckled softly and thought in his head,'This little shit gets whats coming to him.'

Shika started panting and his face was blushing soft pink covering his snow white cheeks in soft pink. Fuji smirked and unzipped his pants and he pulled out his hard much longer cock and it was spear tipped as well and it was dripping with precum. "Perfect."He whispered to himself and he looked down and he saw Shika's tiny puckered hole and he smirked.

He decided that lube wasn't a option,that Shika would remember him no matter what,that Shika would get what he deserved. Shika panted heavily and Fuji had lifted his hand away from his cock and he put his gloved hand up to his mouth and licked away the drip of precum and he smirked dauntingly,"You're sweet like cupcakes..." Shika only could let out a soft moan as Fuji lined himself up with Shika's entrance.

It was gonna hurt like hell when he manages to get through the virginal barrier,Too big and too dry,it was gonna hurt.

Fuji had guided his cock towards Shika's entrance and it poked at the rim and Shika continued to pant harder but much faster.

Then he pushed forward.

Shika then let out a scream loud enough to shake the stone and birds flocked out of the trees.

Then suddenly tears poured down Shika's face and he began to sob as Fuji had pushed through the velvet tight channel and he moaned in appreciation of the pain and suddenly the entrance began to get easier to slide in,probably blood coating the way.

Shika didn't turn to look,didn't move at all,just cried out his tears and suddenly rain began to pour down and the sky changed from sunny to cloudy and raining.

Fuji finally got seated into Shika and he savoured the moment and he looked down and he chuckled darkly as the once lively,ingorant eyes were running trails of tears down his face staining the snow skin.

Blood from his thighs had congulated and stopped but blood still trickled and made it down to his bloody inner thighs.

Fuji had pulled out half way,his tip touching the rim and he looked down and saw blood staining his cock and he forced it back in and Shika let out a cry of agony and rain poured down onto his face and he closed his eyes and his arms were limply behind his back as the sickening sounds of hard thrusts pounding into soft skin filled the air.

Fuji was so endowed in power that he didn't notice how unnaturally quiet Shika was,No longer sobbing or resigstering the pain.

He was tired and he couldn't feel no pain but felt the feeling of Fuji's cock pounding his once-virginal ass to death.

Blood loss was starting to effect his sight,causing black spots to appear in his vision but his brain fought to keep him awake to see his rival rape him to death.

Then Fuji's thrusts got erratic and Shika was gonna cum due to the constant rape and he stayed quiet taking the abuse until Fuji slammed hard into him making him feel like the wind was knocked out of him and he felt Fuji released into him and he felt ribbons of cum,spurting into him unauthorized and unknown...

Then his orgasm was the thing that knocked his concious away and he released hard on his clothed chest and stars danced infront of his eyes as water from the rain splashed onto his face and before he passed out he could muffledly hear Fuji said,"You got what you deserved.."

Fuji looked down and looked at his work,happy and proud and he pulled out of Shika roughly and not gentle and he smirked,"You got what you deserved."

Shika didn't move or make a sound,he was unconcious with cum oozing out of his abused hole with blood mixing in and rain poured down harder dripping onto his bloodied thighs and began to wash away the blood but the cuts still remained and the memory of the rape was deeply engraved in his skin,never to go away...

The End


End file.
